1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display apparatus and digital television broadcast receiving apparatus, and particularly to an image display apparatus and digital television broadcast receiving apparatus in which the picture quality is corrected for by using additional information added to the inputted image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital image signal compressed to encode in an MPEG form has additional information added such as frame encoding information for each frame (information for I-picture, P-picture or B-picture), bit rate information and motion vector information.
A technique for reducing block noise and mosquito noise by using the frame encoding information of the above additional information is described in, for example, JP-A-10-56646 or JP-A-9-149417.